Primo temporis for Alison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 14 year old Alison DiLaurentis is in her room, all alone. She is waiting for something or rather someone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Primo temporis for Alison**

 **14 year old Alison DiLaurentis is in her room, all alone. She is waiting for something or rather someone.**

She wear a tight pink top and dark skinny jeans.

"Oh, dear! Me is a lil' slut." says Alison.

Alison is home alone.

"Viva la sexuality!" says Alison with an erotic smile.

Alison takes a seat on her bed.

20 minutes later someone knock on the window.

"Yay! You're finally here." says a happy Alison when she open and sees 19 year old Noel Khan.

"I almost forgot that you and I were supposed to meet tonight. Sorry." says Noel.

"No problem." says Alison.

"Okay." says Noel.

"Let's get started." says Alison with a sexy smile as she pull off her jeans, revealing that she wear no panties.

"So that's what you want, baby? Alright." says Noel as he takes off his jacket and unzip his pants so his dick pop out.

"Here we go..." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Noel and starts to suck his dick.

This is the first time that Alison suck dick, but she's seen how it's done in porn movies.

Alison is sort of a virgin. She's already broken her 'wall' with a dildo, but she's never had real dick in her pussy.

"Yes, suck my dick, Alison." moans Noel.

Even though she's not experienced at giving blowjobs, Ali is good at it, since Noel clearly enjoy what she does.

"Holy shit, such a little slut you are." moans Noel.

"I'm a slut, for sure." says Alison in a soft erotic tone.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Noel, all horny and manly.

"Mmm!" mumbles Alison, sucking harder.

Noel's dick is 100 % stiff now.

"Faster, Ali..." moans Noel.

Alison suck faster.

"Ahhh!" moans Noel.

"Your dick is so sexy!" says Alison and she really mean it.

"Thanks, little blonde slut." says Noel with a manly smile.

Alison gently rub Noel's balls.

"Good girl, play with my balls." says Noel.

"Yay!" says Alison.

5 minutes later.

"Enough of this BJ stuff, me wanna get fucked." says Alison.

"Ali, are you sure you're mature enough for that?" says Noel.

"Yeah, of course." says Alison.

"Okay then, baby." says Noel.

"Drill my erotic fronthole...please." says Alison with confidence.

She is confident because even though she's never been fucked before, she has wanted to for 7 months.

Noel gently push Alison against the wall and push his dick deep into her pussy. He love that her wall is already broken.

"Damn, you have a sexy soft pussy. It's wet, warm, soft and sexy." moans Noel as he starts to fuck, nice and slow.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck me..." moans a happy horny Alison.

"Ahhh! Do you like my dick, little Alison?" moans Noel.

"Yeah! Your dick's fuckin' awesome!" moans Alison in a sexy slutty voice.

"Thanks, baby." says Noel, fucking slightly harder.

"Holy shit, so good. It feels wonderful." moans Alison.

"It's very nice for me too, Ali." moans Noel.

"Awesome!" moans Alison.

"You're a skilled slut." moans Noel.

"I've watched a lot of porn." moans Alison.

"Oh, good." moans Noel.

"Yes! Fuck!" moans Alison.

Noel fuck faster.

"Yeah! Drill my pussy! Pretend that I'm a pornstar." moans Alison.

"Fuck! Ahhh, damn! My sexy little porno babe. I love your wet cute pussy." moans Noel.

"Awww! Sooo sexy!" moans Alison.

"Your pussy is warm and tight." says Noel.

"I'm too tight...?" says Alison.

"No. Tight in a good way. I love how your pussy hugs my dick." says Noel.

"Noel, you're so manly!" moans Alison. "You have the dick of a Greek god..."

12 minutes later.

"Ali, where do you want me to cum?" moans Noel.

"In me! Please, cum in me!" moans Alison.

"Yes! Ahhhh, holy crap, baby!" moans Noel as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Yeah! Shit, so sexy!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"How can a chick who's not even 16 yet be such a hot fuck?" says Noel as he slowly remove his dick from Alison's pussy.

"I'm a natural talent, I guess." says Alison with a sexy smile.

Alison lick the last amount of cum from Noel's dick, like she's seen the girls in porn movies do.

"Yeah. Swallow my cum, baby Alison." says Noel in a deep manly tone.

"Yes, sir." says Alison, all fake-childish and over-sweet.

Alison swallow Noel's cum with a smile.

"Good girl. Thanks for a great fuck. We might do this again when you're 16." says Noel.

"Or before that." says Alison with the same seductive erotic hooker smile that Alison has seen her mom use when she seduce men.

"Yeah, that'd be sexy." says Noel.

"Awesome!" says Alison, happy that the hooker smile worked.

"See you tomorrow, my little blonde sexy fuck friend." says Noel.

"Yeah, Noel." says Alison.

"Bye, baby." says Noel as he kiss Alison before he climb out through the window.

Alison close the window, happy to finally have lost her viginity to the only guy she trust enough to have him enter her pussy with his dick. And it was even better for her than it was in her dreams.

"Yay! Me has finally done it with a guy. Now I'm all woman...at least sexually." says a happy Alison.

 **The End.**


End file.
